Malpraxis
2004 Naum Ciomu - în iunie 2004 a mutilat un pacient, lăsându-l fara penis. * Doctorul a taiat penisul crezand ca e testicul, 17 iulie 2004, Simona Popa, HotNews.ro * Naum Ciomu, exclus pe viata din lumea medicala, 31 iulie 2004, Adi Sava, HotNews.ro :: Colegiul Medicilor din Romania (CMR) a luat, ieri, decizia finala in ceea ce-l priveste pe medicul Naum Ciomu, urologul care, in urma cu aproximativ o luna, a mutilat un pacient, lasandu-l fara penis. Dupa cum ne-a declarat presedintele CMR, profesorul Mircea Cinteza, medicului Ciomu i-a fost retras definitiv dreptul de libera practica. * Reconstituire medicala in cazul Ciomu, 14 septembrie 2004, Vlad Dumitrescu, HotNews.ro * Doctorul Naum Ciomu spera sa practice din nou medicina!, 15 septembrie 2004, Lidia Popeanga, HotNews.ro * Medicul Naum Ciomu a fost trimis in judecata, 27 octombrie 2004, HotNews.ro * Chirurgul Naum Ciomu a fost deferit Justitiei, 28 octombrie 2004, Andrei R. Dobrogea, HotNews.ro * Medicul Ciomu, condamnat la un an de inchisoare cu suspendare, 9 ianuarie 2007, L. Pirvu, HotNews.ro * UPDATE Medicul Naum Ciomu poate profesa din nou, dar nu mai are dreptul sa opereze - DoctorH Actualitate, 26 aprilie 2010, Alina Neagu, HotNews.ro * Viaţa unui om face cât două penisuri, 13 noiembrie 2008, Gândul :: în cazul Ciomu, s-a dat o sentinţă definitivă prin care se acordă despăgubiri de 500.000 de euro 2005 2005 - http://www.evz.ro/detalii/stiri/la-corcoduse-cu-muribundu-n-ambulanta-682376.html - http://article.wn.com/view/2005/05/22/La_corcoduse_cu_muribundun_ambulanta/ :: Un medic mehedintean este acuzat de o familie din comuna Crivina ca ar fi vinovat de decesul unui barbat in virsta de 58 de ani. In timp ce Gheorghe Socoreva era la un pas de moarte, medicul Horia Ene oprea masina Ambulantei pentru a minca corcoduse de pe marginea drumului. Bolnavul a decedat dupa ce a ajuns la spital poate si din cauza ca doctorul nu a sosit la timp. 2007 * Moartea „doamnei Lăzărescu“, 19 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: O bucureşteancă bolnavă de cancer a fost plimbată între spitale până a făcut stop cardiorespirator şi a murit. Tragedia seamănă cu cea din filmul „Moartea domnului Lăzărescu“. O femeie de 66 de ani, diagnosticată cu cancer ovarian, a fost plimbată între mai multe spitale bucureştene până când a făcut stop cardiorespirator la Spitalul Universitar. Până să ajungă aici, medici din alte două spitale au refuzat să o interneze. * Mortul e vinovat, 7 iunie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: ARAD. Surpriza in cazul baietelului de aproape 12 ani, Dalin Chesa, care a decedat, la mijlocul lunii februarie, dupa o operatie de apendicita si, mai ales, dupa ce mai multi medici ii prescrisesera tratamente gresite. ; Campanie Evenimentul zilei - Spitalul dăunează grav sănătăţii * Spitalul dăunează grav sănătăţii, 30 noiembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: Cine e principalul vinovat pentru erorile care scot pe uşa spitalelor sute de morţi sau mutilaţi? "EVZ începe campania "Spitalul dăunează grav sănătăţii", în care veţi citi despre români care au fost victime ale sistemului medical din România. Nicolae Jianu a ramas orb după ce a fost operat de cataractă în condiţii incerte. * DEZBATERE EVZ. Cât de bolnavă e sănătatea românească?, 26 ianuarie 2009, Evenimentul zilei * "Romania este tara in care se moare de boli curabile!", 15 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei * Analiza EVZ: Sistemul medical va merge din ce in ce mai rau, 20 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei * Batrana lasata sa moara in spitalul din Alexandria, 11 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: O doctorita ii acuza pe medici ca au facut tarziu analizele mamei sale si i-au aplicat tratamente gresite: „I-au dat glucoza, desi avea diabet”. :: Un medic neurolog israelian de origine romana ii acuza pe doctorii care lucreaza in Spitalul Judetean din Alexandria ca sunt vinovati de moartea mamei sale, Dumitra Ivascu, in varsta de 78 de ani. Doctorul din Israel sustine ca medicii romani au intarziat sa-i faca pacientei analizele necesare, pentru ca nu li s-a dat bani. * Impostorul in halat alb, 12 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: Un asistent medical de la Spitalul Universitar este acuzat de o pacienta ca s-a dat drept doctor si ca i-a recomandat analize fara sa aiba competenta s-o faca. * "N-am fi acceptat sa ne chinuim copilul o viata intreaga", 18 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: Un cuplu din Zalau il acuza pe medicul Mircea Sasaran, de la o clinica privata, ca nu le-a spus ca vor avea un copil cu malformatii, cu toate ca acestea puteau fi depistate. * Copil mort dintr-o laringita!, 13 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: Rudolf Boloday, un baietel care abia implinise 3 ani, a murit de laringita acuta, la numai doua ore dupa ce a fost internat in Spitalul Judetean de Urgenta din Baia-Mare :: O familie din Baia-Mare ii acuza pe medici ca nu au intervenit rapid pentru a le salva baietelul. Laringita le poate fi fatala copiilor, in special atunci cand medicii nu intervin rapid. * La un pas de a fi ucisa de neatentia medicilor, 14 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: O femeie in varsta de 38 de ani din Bucuresti acuza un medic urolog cu competenta in ecografie de la clinica privata Sanador ca din cauza lui a fost la un pas de a face peritonita. * „De ce ai venit aici, să pun eu gura pe mortăciunea ta?“, 10 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: O tânără reclamă că a fost jignită şi tratată cu nepăsare de ginecologi şi asistente, la Spitalul Judeţean Argeş. Din cauza acestora, băieţelul ei a avut ambele mâini paralizate. :: Un medic şi mai multe asistente de la maternitatea Spitalului Judeţean Argeş sunt acuzaţi de o femeie, care a născut în luna februarie a acestui an, că i-au tratat sarcina cu superficialitate şi au umilit-o în momentele în care era în travaliu şi după ce a născut. * Testicul operat prin surprindere, 8 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: Un barbat de 30 de ani din Capitala, care s-a prezentat cu dureri in partea dreapta la camera de garda a Spitalului Universitar de Urgenta, a avut surpriza sa i se faca doua operatii, cu toate ca i se spusese ca va suferi o singura interventie chirurgicala. Pe langa operatia la apendice, la care se astepta, Florica Iordache sustine ca s-a trezit si cu o interventie chirurgicala la testiculul stang, pentru varicocel. Tanarul i-a reclamat pe medici la Parchet, insa procurorii au decis sa nu inceapa urmarirea penala a acestora. * Moartea micutei Daria: "tubul vietii" era gol, 7 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: Doi tineri ii acuza pe medicii de la Spitalul „Sfantul Pantelimon” ca au urmarit superficial gravida si ca nu i-au acordat primul ajutor micutei Daria. Nicoleta Olaru sustine ca a fost lasata sa se chinuiasca timp de trei zile fara sa i se acorde asistenta medicala adecvata sarcinii ei. * Fumoarul din camera de garda, 6 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: Un medic de la Spitalul „Bagdasar-Arseni” din Capitala a fost filmat de un pacient in timp ce fuma in camera de garda, la cativa pasi de pacienti in stare grava. * Sarcină urmărită prin pâlnie, 5 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: O tânără care a născut la Spitalul Giuleşti a fost monitorizată de asistente doar cu o pâlnie obstetricală, cu toate că era o gravidă cu riscuri. Copilul a avut probleme grave de sănătate. :: Familia Antonescu susţine că medicul Ioana Miloiu a ignorat faptul că existau semne care arătau că micuţul suferea, ceea ce a făcut ca, imediat după naştere, băieţelul să aibă nevoie de resuscitare. Din cauza complicaţiilor de la naştere, Andrei a fost diagnosticat cu retard motor, pentru care are nevoie aproape zilnic de şedinţe de recuperare. Părinţii au reclamat-o pe doctoriţă atât la Colegiul Medicilor, cât şi la Parchet. Ea a fost sancţionată de Colegiul Naţional cu avertisment pentru că a supravegheat superficial naşterea, fără să ia în calcul faptul că era vorba de o sarcină cu risc după ce în luna a cincea se pusese diagnosticul „ameninţare de avort“. * Când doctorul nu vine la naştere, 3 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: Medicii de la Spitalul Cantacuzino au lăsat o tanară să nască in chinuri pentru ca doctoriţa care ii monitorizase sarcina timp de noua luni nu a fost de găsit. Din cauza acestei situaţii, Simona, o tanără de 26 de ani, a fost la un pas de moarte, cand l-a adus pe lume pe David. :: Simona N., o tânără de 26 de ani, a fost la un pas de moarte când l-a adus pe lume pe David, acum doi ani. Niciun medic român de la Spitalul Cantacuzino nu a vrut să o ajute să nască pentru că nu era pacienta lui. * Pacientii, la limita rabdarii, 1 decembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: In urma campaniei EVZ, numerosi cititori „au explodat” si ne-au relatat cel putin o experienta trista pe care au trait-o in spitale. * Gravidă plimbată cu copilul pe jumătate născut, 30 noiembrie 2007, Evenimentul zilei :: Procedurile învechite şi neglijenţa medicilor au mutilat un copil, de la naştere: micuţa Miruna nu vede, nu aude şi nu se poate mişca. Georgeta şi Constantin Florea se pregăteau acum doi ani pentru naşterea primului lor copil. Totul s-a transformat într-un coşmar odată ce au ajuns în spital. :: Pentru că decizia de a fi operată a venit mult prea tărziu, copilul a suferit numeroase handicapuri. :: Deşi fetiţa are 2 ani, pare mult mai mică: nu poate mânca decât printr-un tub, nu vede şi nu aude. La atât timp de la naştere, doarme încă între părinţii ei, pentru că aceştia să intervină rapid ori de cate ori se îneacă. Copilul nu poate inghiţi şi oricand exista riscul sa se asfixieze cu saliva. Cazul seamana izbitor cu cel al micutului Sebastian. 2008 * Operaţie de apendicită încheiată la Secţia arşi, 16 aprilie 2008, Evenimentul zilei :: Alina Stoica riscă să rămână cu semne pe viaţă după ce a fost internată în Spitalul de Urgenţă Tulcea pentru o operaţie banală. :: O tânără din Tulcea s-a trezit, după o operaţie banală de apendicită, internată în Secţia de arşi a Spitalului Judeţean de Urgenţă Tulcea, cu arsuri grave pe picioare. Iniţial, Alina Stoica, în vârstă de 21 de ani, s-a prezentat la urgenţă din cauza durerilor abdominale, iar medicii i-au spus că are colică biliară. I-au prescris o reţetă, dar, la o zi după vizita la spital, tânăra s-a simţit şi mai rău. :: Sticle cu apă fierbinte în loc de tranchilizante 2009 * DEZBATERE EVZ. Cât de bolnavă e sănătatea românească?, 26 ianuarie 2009, Evenimentul zilei * Spitalul, ultimul drum, 8 februarie 2009, Evenimentul zilei :: Bolnavii în stare gravă sunt plimbaţi de la un spital la altul, trataţi de asistenţi sau trimişi acasă cu o reţetă. Pedepsele sunt prea blânde. * FLORIAN BICHIR: Un domn Lăzărescu moare în fiecare zi, 24 ianuarie 2009, Evenimentul zilei :: Zilnic, buletinele de ştiri prezintă ciudăţenii, orori din lumea medicală. :: Unii pacienţi mor din cauza unor erori, alţii rămân mutilaţi pe viaţă. Cazurile sunt prea numeroase pentru a fi prezentate detaliat. Cert este că filmul „Moartea domnului Lăzărescu“ este mult sub realitate. * Şpaga nu mai e suficientă pentru sănătatea românească, 9 martie 2009, Evenimentul zilei :: Povestea tragică, suprarealistă, cu două personaje invariabile- românii şi sistemul medical, se scrie din nou. De această dată, doi tineri români, Ionuţ şi Alina Lungu, îşi povestesc drama în paginile cunoscutului "The New York Times". :: Victima unui sistem găunos, marcat de corupţie şi de lipsa fondurilor, este de această dată fiul lor, Sebastian, care s-a născut cu grave leziuni cerebrale deoarece părinţii lui "nu au plătit suficient". * Un copil de trei ani a murit după o anestezie pentru RMN, 29 iunie 2009, Mediafax :: Un copil de trei ani a murit, luni, la Centrul Medical Unirea (CMU), după ce medicii i-au făcut o anestezie pentru o investigaţie RMN, Colegiul Medicilor Bucureşti autosesizându-se în acest caz. David Gabriel ::* Procurorii blochează ancheta în cazul morţii lui David, 2 iulie 2009, Evenimentul zilei * De ce a murit Alexandra, 24 ianuarie 2009, Evenimentul zilei :: Alexandra Oancea, fetiţa de 4 ani care şi-a pierdut viaţa în urma unei operaţii de polipi, a fost supusă şi unei intervenţii stomatologice, fără acordul familiei. :: Concluzia anchetei în cazul fetiţei de 4 ani care a murit în urma unei banale operaţii de polipi a scos la iveală o practică medicală pe cât de frecventă, pe atât de halucinantă. În timpul operaţiei, efectuată sub anestezie totală, Alexandra Oancea, din Cluj-Napoca, a fost supusă şi unei intervenţii chirurgicale stomatologice, realizată fără acordul familiei. * Șpaga din spitale, la limita legalității, 4 noiembrie 2008, Evenimentul zilei :: Mita a devenit o regulă nescrisă în toate spitalele românești. De la intrarea pe poarta spitalului și până la cel mai bine pregătit doctor, nu te poți descurca și nu te bagă nimeni în seamă dacă nu oferi o mică „atenție”. * Un nou "caz Lăzărescu" la Cluj, 20 octombrie 2008, Evenimentul zilei :: Un pacient din municipiul Cluj-Napoca a fost plimbat cu targa de la un spital la altul, fără a-i fi asigurat transportul cu ambulanța. * O tânără de 19 ani a murit din cauza unei greşeli medicale, 13 februarie 2009, Realitatea TV :: Medicii ne şochează din nou. O tânără de 19 ani a murit după ce a fost operată de trei ori la vezica biliară. Medicul care a operat-o prima dată la Arad recunoaşte că a greşit. El spune că nu a văzut canalul care trebuia secţionat şi a tăiat de fapt calea biliară. După o săptămână de chin femeia a murit. În urma ei a rămas un copil de o lună şi jumătate care nu-şi va cunoaşte niciodată mama. * Încă un om a murit din neglijenţa medicilor, 5 februarie 2009, Evenimentul zilei :: O femeie de 71 de ani din Tătărăşti, judeţul Satu Mare, a murit marţi seară, după ce a fost pasată de la un spital la altul două zile şi apoi trimisă acasă de la Unitatea de Primiri Urgenţe a Spitalului Judeţean. :: Fiul femeii spune că, deşi a acuzat dureri de inimă şi suferea de mai multe boli, aceasta nu a fost tratată corespunzător. * Craiova: Fetiţa tinerei care a murit după un chiuretaj crede că mama sa este în Spania, 5 decembrie 2009, Adevărul :: Gabriela Talegă (un an şi opt luni), copilul Lucicăi Talegă (18 ani), care a decedat în urmă cu aproape două săptămâni în urma unui chiuretaj, a fost informată că mama sa a plecat în străinătate şi că nu se va întoarce prea curând. * Secţia de Ginecologie de la Spitalul din Comăneşti a fost închisă, 9 februarie 2009, Realitatea TV :: Ministerul Sănătăţii a închis luni temporar secţia Obstetrică-Ginecologie a spitalului din Comăneşti, unde o gravidă a murit săptămâna trecută. * O femeie din Vaslui a murit pentru că nu a fost diagnosticată corect la timp, 10 februarie 2009, Realitatea TV :: O femeie de 62 de ani, din Vaslui a murit după ce a fost purtată de medici pe la mai multe secţii ale Spitalului Judeţean de Urgenţă fără a primi un diagnostic clar 2010 * Sistem sanitar bolnav în Vest: Pacienți care au devenit victime ale lamei de bisturiu, 14 iulie 2010, Adevărul :: Spitalele ucigașe din Vestul țării care au făcut victime din pacienți au scăpat nepedepsite până acum. Ultimul caz care a șocat bănățenii îi are drept protagoniști pe medicii din Spitalul Județean din Reșița, care sunt acuzați că ar fi făcut o greșeală mortală. :: O femeie a murit de endem pulmonar, după ce a fost operată de mai multe ori de cancer ovarian de către medicii reșițeni. Familia pacientei care a devenit victimă îi acuză acum pe medici de malpraxis și îl consideră principal vinovat pe chirurgul Romeo Dumitrescu și a depus o plângere împotriva acestuia. :: Decizia în cazul medicului ginecolog Nicolae Bulzan din Ineu în vârstă de 72 de ani acuzat că a perforat uterul unei femei în timpul unui chiuretaj întârzie să apară datorită concediilor în care se află o parte din membrii Comisiei de Disciplină din cadrul Colegiului Medicilor Arad. * Patru moduri în care poţi muri cu zile în România, 20 august 2010, Adevărul :: Statul român poate pune lesne în pericol viaţa cetăţenilor săi şi din păcate există destule dovezi în acest sens. Instituţiile care ar trebui să ne salveze şi să ne respecte drepturile devin uneori realmente mortale * Gravidele din Vest fug în Ungaria să nască, speriate de pericolele şi murdăria din maternităţile româneşti, 17 august 2010, Adevărul :: Tot mai multe gravide din Timiş şi Arad aleg maternitatea oraşului maghiar Szeged pentru a-şi aduce pe lume bebeluşii. Preferă să plătească serviciile medicale, decât să dea şpagă în România şi să se expună unor riscuri. Amelia Antoniu şi Alice Preda, * Soprana Amelia Antoniu s-a trezit din comă: "Mi-e foame şi mi-e sete", 24 aprilie 2010, Adevărul ** Soprana Amelia Antoniu: "Nu mai pun niciodată piciorul în spitalele din România", 20 mai 2010, Adevărul ** Prim-solista Teatrului Naţional de Operetă, în comă în urma unei infecţii contractate în spital, 23 aprilie 2010, Adevărul ** Drama sopranei de la Operetă: a vrut să fie mamă, medicii au băgat-o în comă, 23 aprilie 2010, Adevărul ** Soprana Amelia Antoniu s-a trezit din comă: "Mi-e foame şi mi-e sete", 24 aprilie 2010, Adevărul ** Directorul Spitalului Groazei: Ne operăm şi unde e pericol de moarte. Nu ne plimbăm toţi cu Mercedes, 27 aprilie 2010, Gândul ** CUM INTRI ÎN COMĂ ÎN 24 DE ORE- CFR2: SPITALUL CARE TE BAGĂ ÎN SPITAL, 23 aprilie 2010, Gândul ** Solista Operetei, în comă dupa o infecţie contractată în spital, 22 aprilie 2010, Gabriela Lupu, România liberă * O actriţă americană acuză medicii români: "M-au operat de apendicită, deşi aveam probleme la colecist. Puteam să mor", 15 mai 2010, Adevărul :: Actriţa americană Jana Kramer a declarat într-un interviu acordat revistei americane Maxim, că în 2005, când filma în România pentru pelicula "Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis", a fost aproape de moarte în urma unui diagnostic dat greşit de medicii români. Actriţa a fost operată de apendicită, deşi avea probleme la colecist. * Doi fraţi din Caraş Severin au rămas orbi din cauza unei greşeli medicale, 3 decembrie 2010, Observator, Antena 3 :: Alexia şi Alexis nu ţin minte cum arată lumina. Aveau câteva luni cînd şi-au pierdut vederea. Astăzi au cinci ani iar zilele sunt pentru ei, la fel: negre şi pline de reguli. :: Ei nu s-au născut aşa. Ce se întîmplase mama a aflat mai târziu. Aparatul de oxigen al incubatorului lor a funţionat deşi era stricat, iar din asta s-au ales cu retina dezlipită. * Constanţa: Băieţel ucis de un diagnostic greşit, 1 iunie 2010, Adevărul :: Eduard Teodor Popescu a fost internat cu diagnosticul de diabet zaharat dar a murit, conform autopsiei, de pneuomonie. ** Constanţa: Băieţel ucis de un diagnostic greşit, 1 iunie 2010, Adevărul :: Eduard Teodor Popescu a fost internat cu diagnosticul de diabet zaharat dar a murit, conform autopsiei, de pneuomonie. ** A scăpat de malpraxis falsificând fișa de internare după moartea pacientului, 15 noiembrie 2010, Adevărul :: Expertiza criminalistică arată că medicul Simona Tona a modificat documente medicale după ce pacientul ei, Eduard Teodor Popescu (3 ani) a murit în Spitalul Medgidia la câteva ore după ce fusese internat. Iniţial, medicul a spus că micuţul suferea de diabet, însă la autopsie s-a descoperit că avea pneumonie. ** Constanţa: Doctoriţa cercetată pentru ucidere din culpă poate practica medicina, 3 iunie 2010, Adevărul ** Tatăl copilului mort în spitalul din Medgidia: „Doctoriţa mi-a spus că băiatul va pleca sănătos acasă“, 2 iunie 2010, Adevărul * Medicii legişti refuză lămurirea cazului gravidei ucise cu Cytotec, 14 iulie 2010, Adevărul :: Institutul de Medicină Legală Bucureşti (IML) a decis ieri să nu efectueze o contraexpertiză medicală în cazul Petronelei Ulmer, asistenta medicală de 40 de ani din Focşani, căreia i s-a administrat un medicament neomologat pentru utilizare în România. ** Procurorii aruncă bomba: Medicii au falsificat foaia de observaţie gravidei moarte de la Focşani, 23 martie 2010, Adevărul ** Foaia de observaţie a gravidei moarte din Focşani a fost falsificată de medici, 23 martie 2010, Realitatea TV ** UPDATE/Scandalul se extinde: Cazul femeii gravide ucise cu Cytotec a ajuns pe masa Parlamentului European, 28 ianuarie 2010, Adevărul ** VIDEO/Poliţia a clasat cazul crimei de la Maternitatea Galaţi. O gravidă a fost ucisă cu medicamente experimentale şi nimeni nu este vinovat, 2 noiembrie 2010, Adevărul * A murit pentru că la tomograf este închis în weekend, 16 noiembrie 2010, Adevărul :: Adina Vizitiu (25 de ani) a murit duminică, înainte ca medicii să-i poată pune un diagnostic. Ei aveau nevoie de o tomografie, care nu se putea face decât luni. Directorul spitalului din Focşani spune că a externalizat serviciul de tomografie pentru că era mai ieftin decât repararea aparatului propriu, primit de la minister. * Moarte suspectă la Spitalul Judeţean: o femeie a murit imediat după ce a adus pe lume un băieţel, 24 februarie 2010, Adevărul :: Costea Fănica a murit pe masa de operaţie, ieri dimineaţă, la Spitalul Judeţean Sfântul Apostol Andrei, după ce, conform declaraţiilor mamei sale a fost lăsată să agonizeze mai mult de şapte ore. Rudele femeii care a decedat în maternitate acuză de malpraxis echipa medicală care era de gardă. * Scandalos: Un copil de nouă ani moare la patru zile după ce medicii de la spital i-au tratat necorespunzător o fractură la mână, 30 mai 2010, Gândul :: Un copil de nouă ani din Slatina a murit după ce medicii de la spitalul de urgenţă din localitate i-au tratat o fractură la antebraţul stâng care ulterior s-a infectat, fiind nevoie să i se amputeze membrul. Băiatul a încetat din viaţă în elicopterul SMURD care îl transporta la Spitalul "Grigore Alexandrescu" din Bucureşti. ** Doi medici, vinovaţi că un copil cu fractură a murit la spital, 7 iunie 2010, Gândul * Copil mort la spitalul din Olteniţa. Medicii, acuzaţi de malpraxis şi discriminare, 16 august 2010, Evenimentul zilei :: Un copil de opt ani a încetat din viaţă la spitalul din Olteniţa. Băieţelul de etnie romă a fost adus la unitatea sanitară, vineri, cu o plagă la picior. A fost tratat şi a fost rechemat pentru tratament duminică. Atunci, copilul a acuzat vărsături, iar, la scurt timp, a intrat în comă şi a murit. "E un cerc vicios", crede Ciprian Necula, activist rom. * Cazul care spune totul despre indolenţa sistemului medical, 10 martie 2010, Evenimentul zilei :: Dragoş Croitoru avea doar 18 ani când a fost depistat cu leucemie. S-a stins anul trecut, după un transplant făcut în Israel mult prea târziu. :: Pentru aprobarea dosarului lui Dragoş de către Ministerul Sănătăţii (MS) s-au organizat mitinguri de susţinere. Dragoş a fost depistat cu leucemie în noiembrie 2008. * Spitalul, judecat pentru mutilarea lui Alexandru, 10 iunie 2010, Evenimentul zilei :: Spitalul „Sf. Ioan” din Capitală riscă să fie închis pentru că nu a scos din funcţiune incubatorul în care a ars, în noiembrie anul trecut, micuţul Alexandru Dragomir. :: Incubatorul în care a fost băgat Alexandru era „o plită încinsă, fără niciun fel de sis teme de siguranţă, utilizată în mod absurd pentru îngrijirea medicală a unor nou-născuţi”. * Anchetă la Polizu, după ce o gravidă a murit, 30 aprilie 2010, Evenimentul zilei :: O tânără de 21 de ani, însărcinată în luna a şaptea, a murit, aseară, la maternitatea Polizu. Familia acuză medicii de neglijenţă. Rudele tinerei susţin că ea a murit în noaptea trecută, la ora 2:00. A fost găsită de colega ei. Era internată de două săptămâni la maternitate pentru că exista riscul să nască prematur. Rudele susţin că personalul medical nu i-a acordat îngrijirile potrivite. 2011 * VOCEA BANATULUI Cioclul în halat alb şi călăul cu costum Armani, 23 mai 2011, Malin Bot, Adevărul :: Ferească Domnul să te îmbolnăveşti în România. Poţi să mori de la o răceală, de la un picior rupt, de la o sinuzită. Femeile care nasc riscă la fel de mult ca un jucător la ruleta rusească. * Sorin Oprescu: "O serie întreagă de spitale trebuiau să dispară «pentru că»...", 9 aprilie 2011, Adevărul :: Primarul General al Capitalei, Sorin Oprescu, a vorbit despre sistemul sanitar din România unde oamenii mor la porţile spitalelor din cauza noii reforme. :: Două persoane au murit zilele trecute, în ţară, în faţa spitalelor închise. * Moartea stranie a unei adolescente, 24 mai 2011, Adevărul :: Larisa Micle (14 ani), din Timişoara, elevă în clasa a VII-a, a murit duminică noapte după 11 zile de comă. Adolescenta din Timişoara a ajuns la doctor cu mari dureri de cap. Acesta i-a făcut o injecţie crezând că e vorba de dureri menstruale. După două ore, Larisa a intrat în comă. ** Medicul acuzat de moartea fetei de 14 ani: "Nu am ce să îmi reproşez. Sunt medic, nu Dumnezeu. Părinţii fetei sunt de vină pentru moartea ei", 24 mai 2011, Adevărul ** Larisa Micle, fetiţa de 14 ani ajunsă în comă după o injecţie pentru durerile de cap, a murit, 23 mai 2011, Adevărul ---- * Gravidă abandonată de medici în timpul avortului. Reprezentanţii spitalului: "Medicul care era de gardă nu a greşit cu nimic", 11 aprilie 2011, Cristina Lica, Evenimentul zilei * Călăraşi: Medicii care au îngrijit-o pe studenta gravidă, decedată înainte de naştere, au comis abateri grave, 24 iunie 2011, Adevărul :: Comisia de control a Ministerului Sănătăţii a constatat grave abateri de ordin administrativ în cazul studentei gravide care a murit sub ochii medicilor pe 20 iunie 2011 la Spitalul Judeţean. Nu este exclusă o eventuală culpă medicală. :: Cea mai mare greşeală, aşa cum reiese din raportul întocmit de comisie şi aprobat de ministrul Sănătăţii, Cseke Attila, se referă la faptul că pacienta nu a fost transferată la Bucureşti, într-un spital dotat corespunzător. Deşi medicii călărăşeni au luat în calcul acest lucru şi au ţinut permanent legătură cu colegii din Capitală, nu s-a reuşit transportarea acesteia acolo pentru că nu existau paturi libere * Călăraşi: EXCLUSIV Gravida care a murit în spital, înmormântată cu o parte din făt în pântec, 23 iunie 2011, Adevărul :: Pentru a elucida misterul care planează asupra copilului nenăscut al studentei decedate pe patul spitalului, surse autorizate confirmă că acesta a fost lăsat în pântecul mamei. :: Rudele Georgianei Constanţa Oprea(19 ani) sunt decise să ceară aprobarea procurorilor pentru deshumarea tinerei. Aceştia doresc să afle ce s-a întâmplat cu copilul nenăscut. * Copil de 8 ani mort sub ochii medicilor ieşeni. Avea „ficatul putred" şi a fost tratat pentru roşu în gât (FOTO), 28 iunie 2011, Adevărul :: Mădălin Săvescu a ajuns pe 7 iunie la Spitalul de Pediatrie „Sfânta Maria“, iar după 19 zile de spitalizare şi-a dat duhul. Băiatul din Dagâţa avea peritonită la internare şi a fost tratat iniţial de roşu în gât. Abia duminică la prânz doctorii au constatat că avea ficatul putred. * VOCEA BANATULUI Moartea unui actor, decesul unui sistem, 21 martie 2011, Malin Bot, Adevărul :: Actorul Ioan Strugari avea 29 de ani, a fost internat la Spitalul Judeţean din Timişoara după ce a paralizat, el fiind bolnav de o formă severă de mielită. Culmea, boala a pornit de la o banală răceală şi medicii timişoreni nu au putut afla cum a ajuns în stare gravă tânărul. Duminică tânărul s-a stins din viaţă în spital. * "Pacienta lui Cseke" a murit la Constanţa, 10 mai 2011, Feri Predescu, Evenimentul zilei :: Femeia de 62 de ani cu răni grave, care după desfiinţarea Spitalului Băneasa a fost plimbată la Vaslui şi înapoi la Constanţa, a murit săptămâna trecută la Spitalul Judeţean de Urgenţă Constanţa. Cazul, însoțit de fotografii șocante, a fost făcut public de ministrul Sănătații, Cheke Attila, în momentul în care era acuzat că închide spitale care le sunt utile celor din zone izolate. * Moartă după o anestezie. Conducerea spitalului nu a demarat nicio anchetă, 7 martie 2011, Georgeta Petrovici, Evenimentul zilei :: O tânără de 31 de ani a murit la Timişoara după ce a intrat în comă în sala de operaţii. "Cu siguranţă nu au făcut teste înainte de operaţie", spun medici austrieci. În schimb, managerului Spitalului Judeţean afirmă că nu a fost demarată nicio anchetă internă. :: Ramona-Gabriela Ionescu, fiica primarului din comuna mehedinţeană Ilovăţ, a fost internată pe 23 februarie pentru o operaţie de hernie de disc la Spitalul Judeţean din Timişoara. "O durea spatele. A fost programată pentru o operaţie uşoară", spun apropiaţii ei. Fata a intrat în comă în timpul anesteziei, iar peste câteva zile a murit. * Proces exploziv după o culpă medicală la Cluj. Cum se șterg urmele unei crime pe masa de operație, 13 septembrie 2011, Mihai Şoica, Evenimentul zilei :: Magdalena Petrescu, o somitate în materie, a fost condamnată cu suspendare pentru că, la autopsie, a mușamalizat culpa medicală. Profesorul Teofil Pop a scăpat însă de condamnare. Patru oameni au murit până acum în urma operațiilor sale, dar nimeni nu poate dovedi unde și cum a greșit. :: Pentru că a vrut să mușamalizeze o culpă medicală, șeful Laboratorului de Anatomie Patologică din Cluj Napoca a fost condamnat la un an de închisoare, cu suspendare, pentru abuz în serviciu. * A murit sub ochii medicilor nepăsători. "Ne pare rău că nu v-am ascultat. Trebuia să-l consultăm ieri, cum ne-ați rugat", 30 noiembrie 2011, Marian Păvălaşc, Evenimentul zilei :: Vasile Humă s-a stins pe un pat din Spitalul Județean Suceava, unde opt zile i s-au pus doar perfuzii. Cardiologul și rezultatele analizelor au ajuns post-mortem. * Cazul gravidei și pruncului morți la naștere la Vișeul de Sus. Vezi raportul autopsiei, 9 decembrie 2011, Marian Păvălaşc, Evenimentul zilei :: În urma decesului suspect, înregistrat ieri dimineață, al unei gravide aflate în travaliu la Spitalul Orășenesc din Vișeul de Sus (Maramureș), Direcția de Sănătate Publică locală a făcut o anchetă. * Revoltător: Serviciul de Ambulață Iași îl scoate vinovat pe bătrânul care a murit în stradă, 10 noiembrie 2011, Răzvan Moldoveanu, Evenimentul zilei :: Gheroghe Roșu s-a prăbușit în fața Spitalului Parhon. Un asistent de la Ambulanță îl privea nepăsător. Niciun medic n-a ieșit să-l salveze, în schimb cineva din interiorul spitalului îl filma :: Serviciul de Ambulanță a finalizat ancheta internă demarată după ce, marți, un bătrân a murit la Parhon, sub privirile indiferente ale medicilor de pe Salvare. Rezultatul e halucinant: niciun angajat de la Ambulanță nu este vinovat. 2012 * Medicul Fulga, găsit vinovat în cazul morţii unui pacient de Comisia de disciplină a Spitalului Judeţean de Urgenţă Slatina, 5 martie 2012, Mediafax :: Comisia de disciplină a Spitalului Judeţean de Urgenţă Slatina l-a găsit vinovat pe medicul Cornel Fulga în cazul decesului pacientului de 65 de ani, din comuna Găneasa, judeţul Olt, pe care a refuzat să-l îngrijească întrucât era sub influenţa băuturilor alcoolice, pacientul decedând ulterior. ::* Doctorul Cornel Fulga de la Spitalul Judeţean Slatina rămâne şomer, 28 februarie 2013, Mugurel Manea, Adevărul 2013 * Spitalul Judeţean de Urgenţă Slatina se modernizează, dar nu scapă de scandaluri, 21 noiembrie 2013, Mugurel Manea, Adevărul :: “Spitalul groazei” şi victimele sale În ultimii ani, în urma morţii ciudate a mai multor pacienţi în incinta Spitalului Judeţean Slatina din cauza modului precar cum au fost îngrijiţi de către anumite cadre medicale, această unitate medicală a căpătat o imagine extrem de negativă, ajungând chiar să fie denumită “Spitalul morţii” sau “Spitalul groazei”. :: Pentru a da numai câteva exemple, putem aminti cazul şocant al unei tinere însărcinate de 27 de ani care a murit în spital, la finele anului 2010, după o operaţie. Tot la finele anului 2012, un bărbat din Scorniceşti a decedat după ce şi-a tăiat din greşeală trei degete de la o mână. La începutul anului 2011, un bărbat a murit aici după ce a fost plimbat între mai multe secţii ale spitalului. Anul trecut, o tânără ziaristă din Slatina, internată cu o infecţie la ureche, a decedat după ce doctorii nu au fost în stare să-şi dea seama la timp de ce anume suferea. * O nouă acuzaţie de malpraxis la Spitalul Judeţean din Slatina: copil de patru ani rămas paralizat de o mână, 28 iunie 2013, Mugurel Manea, Adevărul :: Un doctor de la Spitalul Judeţean de Urgenţă din Slatina care a mai fost acuzat de malpraxis se află acum din nou în aceeaşi ipostază după ce un copil pe care l-a tratat pentru o fractură de mână a constatat că are mâna în cauză complet paralizată. Doctorul respectiv, Mircea Tusciu (foto), a mai fost acuzat în urmă cu trei ani de moartea unui copil de nouă ani pe care l-ar fi tratat necorespunzător. Conducerea spitalului a declanşat o anchetă. * Doi doctori de la Spitalul Judeţean Slatina, condamnaţi "cu executare" pentru moartea unui copil de nouă ani, 3 iulie 2013, Mugurel Manea, Adevărul :: Doi dintre cei mai cunoscuţi doctori din cadrul Spitalului Judeţean de Urgenţă din municipiul Slatina, respectiv doctorii Mircea Tusciuc şi Paul Iancu, au fost condamnaţi, miercuri – 3 iulie, printr-o sentinţă a Judecătoriei Slatina, la închisoare cu executare în dosarul unde erau acuzaţi de moartea unui copil de nouă ani. Tragedia a avut loc în urmă cu trei ani, iar copilul a murit după ce a venit la spital cu o… fractură la o mână. Category:Bad